Sempre contigo
by Feeh Neaccc
Summary: Sentimentos de Ichigo sobre o tempo que passou junto de Rukia. Fic situada entre o fim da saga da Batalha de Inverno e o começo da saga do Agente Desaparecido - Antiga fic "Como os Passarinhos"


**Como os Passarinhos – A Bleach fanfiction**

Tag: Ichiruki

Disclaimer: Bleach não me pertence e sim a Tite Kubo Sama

Fazia dezessete meses que ele havia perdido seus poderes de Shinigami. Dezessete meses que perdera toda a perspectiva do mundo espiritual. Dezessete meses que vivia a vida de um humano comum. Dezessete meses que _ela_ havia ido embora. Dezessete meses...

Ichigo deu um suspiro cansado, enquanto voltava para casa após a aula. Tentou se convencer que seu desanimo era devido somente ao cansaço. Mas a verdade e que, quando apenas enxergava espíritos, não desejava outra coisa que não fosse ser normal, não enxerga-los. Isso porque enxerga-los podia ser doloroso, como nas vezes em que tentou ajudar um espírito, fazendo o que podia, para depois ele simplesmente desaparecer, deixando em seu lugar uma marca parecida com sangue e um forte sentimento de tristeza.

Mas então ela apareceu... Mudou o seu mundo. Indo contra a lei da Soul Society, partilhou com ele o seu poder para que ele pudesse salvar a sua família. E graças a ela, pode fazer o que sempre quis: Proteger. Protegeu seus amigos, protegeu sua família, protegeu até mesmo a garota que lhe dera o poder para proteger. Ela lhe abriu todo um mundo novo, e agora este mundo havia sido tirado dele. Antes ele via espíritos comuns, mas agora sabia que esses mesmos espíritos eram diariamente ameaçados pelos Hollows, e ele nada podia fazer...

Mais um suspiro lhe escapou, agora um pouco mais pesaroso. Parou um momento, olhando ao seu redor e notou onde estava. Fora naquele parque que em tempos que lhe em uma outra vida, que ela o levara, no dia seguinte ao que adquiriu seus poderes, quando o mesmo se recusou a ser um Shinigami Daiko.

_Flashback_

Rukia lhe dera um baita susto, tirando-o de seu corpo e o levara até aquele parque. Ficara aborrecido com a atitude dela, arrancando-o da escola e praticamente arrastando seu espírito pela rua, sem responder a qualquer pergunta que ele fazia... Aquela nanica...

- Oe, Rukia, onde estamos? – Perguntou, não escondendo seu descontentamento.

- É aqui – ela respondeu

- Aqui o que? – Baka...Sua raiva aumentava.

- Ordens – ela respondeu sem ao menos olhar para o rapaz – Um espírito plus que mora neste parque será atacado...

Mal terminara de falar, ouvem o grito ensurdecedor do grande Hollow, que corria atrás do garoto. Ichigo no mesmo momento foi correr para protege-lo, Porém Rukia o impediu, trazendo a tona as palavras proferidas anteriormente por ele.

- Aquele garoto é um estranho porque vai salva-lo?

Ichigo se assustou, e conseguiu compreender o que ela quis dizer, embora seu orgulho não deixasse que o mesmo admitisse que ela estava certa. Salvou o garoto, dizendo que fazia aquilo apenas por que queria.

_Fim do Flashback_

Ichigo se aproximou de um banco e se sentou. Por que ele sempre agira como um idiota arrogante na frente dela? À época, parecia-lhe que nunca se livraria daquela baixinha que tanto o incomodava, e agora que ela estava longe, que nunca mais a veria, seu coração desmoronou. Tantas palavras não ditas... Queria ter lhe dito que com o tempo ela se tornara a voz de sua consciência, que ela era o raio de luz de sua vida e que ela fora a única que conseguira fazer com que aquela incessante chuva, que a tanto tempo caia em seu coração, parasse.

Olhando ao redor, notou dois passarinhos, que estavam ali perto. Um era negro e o outro era branco. Eram de espécies diferentes, ele notou. O passarinho negro fazia um escândalo, mas não saia do lugar. Enquanto o passarinho branco, gentilmente, saia de perto do mesmo, pegava frutas e pequenos insetos.. E trazia para o passarinho negro, a comida que havia pego, alimentando-o, talvez até se esquecendo de suas próprias necessidades, apenas cuidando daquele pássaro tão manhoso...

Sorriu tristemente, suspirou e disse para si mesmo.

- Eles me lembram nós dois. São tão diferentes. Na verdade, eles são iguais a nós dois. Um passarinho manhoso e perdido, e outro solidário e preocupado... São de espécies diferentes, mas isso não impede que haja um sentimento entre eles... Assim como nós. Não importam nossas diferenças, isso não impede o nosso sentimento..

Mas que sentimento era aquele? Amizade? Companheirismo?... Amor? Sim definitivamente, era mais que um sentimento. Era tudo isso.

Baixou os olhos e admitiu pela primeira vez para si mesmo, sussurrando...

- Eu te amo, Rukia...

O que o mesmo não podia imaginar era que sempre que podia, a pequena vinha a Karakura e o seguia sempre que estava sozinho. Se assustou quando teve a impressão de que algo tocara de leve seus lábios, como se fosse uma brisa, e ouvira, como se viesse de dentro de seu coração:

- Eu também...

**FIM**

N/A – Surto IchiRuki, minha primeira fic, espero que gostem. Ficou um pouco melosa... Mas é que Ichigo e Rukia são tudo de bom, talvez a relação mais linda que já vi...Reviews são bem vindos! XD


End file.
